mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Master Hand
Master Hand (or as known as The Hand) is a right hand-like entity who acts as the creator of the Super Smash Bros. universe and is also the creator of the World of Trophies. He is the main antagonist of the Super Smash Bros series. Due to his nature as a boss, Master Hand is only playable in the games through hacking, but in Melee, a glitch exists that makes him playable. Master Hand's origins are unknown and his and Crazy Hand's purposes are undiscovered. However, Master Hand and Crazy Hand seem to respectively represent creation and destruction. He has been a boss on all Super Smash Bros. games. In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U, a huge black mass called Master Core appears from him or crazy hand. However, whether Master Hand and Master Core are the same entity or not is unknown. Biography Master Hand is the creator of the Super Smash universe where he wants to fight the strongest fighter. Master Hand also has a similar counterpart known as Crazy Hand. Battle In every Super Smash Bros. game so far, Master Hand is always fought at the end of the stage Final Destination. Master Hand also possesses numerous of attacks at his disposal: Attacks *'Finger Blast': Master Hand points his fingers at the player and charges up a projectile attack that can deal damage. Master Hand will fire three shots in a row after his HP has been lowered enough. *'Slap': Master Hand simply slaps the player for damage. *'Hand Crush': Master Hand grabs the player and begins to crush him/her in his hand. After three successful crushes, Master Hand would throw the player either on or off the stage. The player must shake free to avoid multiple damage. *'Slap Down': Master Hand will smash down on the player with a slap. This move can leave the player stuck in the ground. *'Finger Drill': Master Hand will spin around and perform a drill-like attack onto the player that can deal multiple damage. This attack can easily break the shield and must be avoided. *'Background Punch': Master Hand will appear in the background and punch the player. *'Background Finger Smash': Master Hand will fly into the background and smash the opponets using his fingers this time. This is Master Hand's strongest attack. Team Attacks In some cases, Master Hand will team up with Crazy Hand and they will do some team attacks on the player. *'Double Fist Slam:' Master Hand and Crazy Hand will try and slam into the player with their fists.] *'Double Hand Clap:' Master Hand and Crazy Hand will clap into the player for damage. In the beginning, this attack can put the player to sleep. *'Fist Catch:' Master Hand will signal Crazy Hand to attack and Crazy Hand will slam his fist into the player dealing high damage. *'Juggling Act:' Master Hand and Crazy Hand will throw energy balls that each other bats back. In Super Smash Bros. 64 and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (if he is solo), Master Hand can turn around. de:Meisterhand fi:Master Hand it:Master Hand Category:Super Smash Characters Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Villains